VGCW/2013-05-02
__TOC__ '"Dead, Witch, or Alive" Match' Matchup Winner Results A very good wrestling match to get the show hitting the ground running. While Bayonetta is more about using strikes, Tina uses a variety of slams, suplexes, submissions, and leg scissors, her second-generation wrestling upbringing certainly showing off. A Twist of Fate is what finally did the witch in, giving Tina two wins in her first two shows. Other Plot Bryn McMahon is speaking with Android 18. She explains that Carmen Sandiego paid off Dr. Gero to be a mole in the company. 18 stopped Gero's plans. Bryn O Mac notes that's probably why Artificial 18 didn't show up. He makes an offer to the original 18: if she can secure his artifact before the upcoming #1 Contender Tournament is over, he'll keep her spot on the roster safe. But for now, he's going to stay away and hang on the sidelines for a while. '"Temple Mansion Exploration" Elimination Triple Threat Match' Matchup Winner Results Hello THQuality, how are you tonight? While the triple threat featured a lot of double-teaming and double-crossing, the highlight is the frequent attempts of moves from outside on the apron, quite a number of them failing. The first elimination results from Jill turning a hurricarana into a pinfall attempt, which completely backfires as Zelda flips it back up into her own pin which succeeds. Not even a minute later, she nails the Triforce of Wisdom on Lara and follows up with a pin to win. 'Gurl Gamer #1 Contenders Tournament - Round 1 Match 1' Matchup Winner Results Chun-Li never seems to get it going in this one. The world-renowned kicking machine is surprisingly outkicked by her fighting foe. After fanning Chun-Li's best weapons right back at her, Kitana has little trouble in getting the three-count to win the opening match of the tournament. 'Gurl Gamer #1 Contenders Tournament - Round 1 Match 2' Matchup Winner Results Daisy introduces herself to WVGCW in the second tournament match. While Daisy puts up a decent amount of offense, Rydia comes off as the better competitor during the course of the match, getting two Bios on the tomboyish princess and constantly being a hawk with pinfall attempts. The match turns into a comedy act at one point, as the two find each other in several long chains of rolling pinfall attempts back and forth, neither one able to finish it. Sarasaland's princess claims victory in the end, with a neckbreaker suddenly turning the tide for good, launching Daisy into the second round. Other Plot Android 18 finds The Boss backstage. She asks about her "twin," but Boss has no information to give, she's only here to pick up her equipment for her training in Russia. The Boss hopes to forget her bad memories and focus on victory. 18 wishes her well. 'Gurl Gamer #1 Contenders Tournament - Round 1 Match 3' Matchup Winner Results Newcomer Daisy showed her grit last match, but this newcomer...not so much. Chie makes her long-awaited WVGCW debut here, but she is overmatched the whole way through. Morrigan nearly controls the fight end to end. The few chances (aha!) Chie is able to create are squandered by her questionable tactics, taking her mantra "Don't think, feel!" to a whole different level. This ultimately costs her as she stays on the turnbuckle, hesitant to do anything (perhaps hoping to cast Marin Karin or something). Morrigan simply throws her off the top and gets an easy 3, moving on to the next round. 'Gurl Gamer #1 Contenders Tournament - Round 1 Match 4' Matchup Winner Results The closest match of the night is saved for last. Terra goes for the early attack, but Grunty doesn't have any of it, fighting back hard. After a brief fight on the outside, the two are back in the ring, constantly countering each other's efforts to take over the match. But all the reversals seem to work against Grunty in the end, and it's Terra's match to lose going forward. After getting beaten down for several minutes, however, Grunty tries to rally, even spraying the mist in Terra's eyes. Terra keeps her cool though, and soon enough she's back in control. She does enough to the witch to keep her down for three after a Russian leg sweep, sending her to round two. Other Plot Lightning sees Android 18 backstage and confronts her, asking why she's still here. 18 wonders why Lightning is around since she doesn't have a match, Lightning replies that she was brought to assist security regarding the artifact theft. With her suspicions pointed in one direction, Lightning says that Android 18 needs to leave, or else she'll make her. 18 is all too happy to let Lightning try. '"Make Me" Backstage Brawl' Matchup Winner Results The two brawled by some boxes, throwing each other into the pile constantly. After the brawl shifts over to a door, Lightning opens it and slams it in 18's face, ending it with a clothesline for the KO. Category:Broadcast Category:Female Division Category:Singles Category:Elimination Category:Triple Threat Category:Great Tournament Category:Backstage Brawl Category:Newcomer Challenge